


You Lead and We’ll Follow

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, TomMattTordEdd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TomMattTordEdd explore each other’s kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lead and We’ll Follow

“No, we are not getting a dragon dildo.” Tom said, crushing Tord’s hopes and dreams. “No, we’re not getting the “Destroyer,” or the “Punisher,” and definitely not that!” Tord made them slump in sadness.

TomMattTordEdd were inside a sex shop, looking for toys that would satisfy the four of them. But each of them had different opinions and kinks; Tord wanted toys that made the other three shake in fear, Matt wanted a full view mirror so he could watch himself as he bounced on a dildo, Edd wanted something that had flavor in it, and Tom just wanted to get the Hell out of here. 

“Okay, what about this one? It matches your blue, Tom.” Edd said, pointing to the box that contained a standard blue dildo. Tom perked up, grabbing the box and started reading what was on it. Tord scoffed, he wanted something that would stretch them out, or something that would vibrate, or something that came straight out of hentai. 

“Well, I like this one. We’re taking it.” Tom claimed, Edd sighed in relief, Matt wasn’t paying attention, and Tord groaned. 

Matt made their eyes light up, pointing excitedly at the purple colored anal beads. “Can we get it? Can we get it? Please? Please, please, please?” Matt asked and moved them towards it. 

“I can deal with this since, Tom, won’t get us anything better.” Tord said making their teeth clench. Tom was tempted to hit them but thought better, ever since they first masturbated, all tension between himself and Tord had slowly dissolved. Matt was making them wiggle with excitement, he knew Tom was going to say yes.

“Okay, fine. Everyone happy now?” The Jehovah said, grabbing the box off the shelf. Edd made them look over to the shelf with various amounts of lube bottles on it. 

“We’re going to need lube.” The brunette said. “I get to pick it since everyone got to pick something.” He said smugly, Tord was going to object but kept himself quite, his patience was running thin, he just wanted to go home and make them feel good again. 

“Oh, cherry flavored! Get that.” 

“No, I want blueberry!"

“Guys, strawberries is where it’s at.” 

“We’ll get all of them, okay?” Edd said, grabbing all of the flavored lube they wanted. The other three smiled happily, they couldn’t wait until they got home. 

***

They stood naked in front of their mirror, cock half hard, unsure of what to do. “Tord, do you think, you could uh. You know?” Edd asked shyly, feeling their face heat up. Tord made them half smile, taking control of their body, roaming their hands up and down their naked body. The Norwegian pinched a nipple, making them hiss in pleasure. 

“What do you me to do, Edd? Hm? Want me to wrap a hand around our cock?” Tord lowly said, wrapping their hand around their stiffening cock. “Want me to prep us for taking that fake blue dick?” 

Matt moaned softly. “Yes, ah, please Tord!” The brunette and the ginger said in unison giving full control of their body to the Norwegian. Tom took control of one hand, to tease at their tight hole. 

“I want to pleasure us, too.” Tom chipped in. Tord smiled, one half was controlled by him and the other by Tom. They were a great when they worked together, the perfect duo, Matt and Edd were in for a great time. Tord and Tom opened a bottle of blueberry flavored lube, squirting its contents onto Tom’s fingers. The Jehovah slipped two fingers into their asshole, the three moaning from feeling their tight hole stretched open. Tord made them slowly drop to the floor, getting down on all fours and turning around in front of the mirror, they clearly saw their fingers dip inside their ass, shiny with lube. Tord kept stroking them, occasionally moving his hand downwards to fondle their balls.

“Ah, Tord, Tom! More, please, more.” Matt begged while Edd rolled their eyes back in pleasure. The two stopped to grab the dildo, sitting up on their knees, lining the head of the fake cock against their rim. Tord made them slowly sink down on it, the four moaning as the cock went inside inch by inch until it was fully in their hole. Tom made them slide up on it, watching as their rim gripped the cock, lube making it shiny. The Norwegian slammed down on it without warning, hitting their prostate. 

“Ohh, ahh fuck!” Edd breathily moaned, enjoying what his friends were doing to them. Tom and Tord took turns in fucking themselves on the dildo, Tord going down while Tom went up. The Jehovah made their hand jerk off their hard cock in time with their riding. The Norwegian used their free hand to smack their ass, making them watch as their ass turned red, and imprints of their hand appeared. Matt whimpered from the painful pleasure but made no attempt to stop Tord. Edd was lost in the sensations, thoroughly enjoying and thanking the Evil Director for creating them. They could feel themselves getting close to orgasming. 

“Hey, Tom. You thinking what I’m thinking?” Tord asked as he made them move up and down the dildo, hitting their prostate with every movement. 

“Oh, yeah.” Tom replied, furiously jerking off their cock, thumbing at the slit and smearing precum up and down their shaft. Tord made them ride the fake cock faster and rougher, moving their hand up to lightly choke themselves.

“Ahhhh! Fuck, fuck, oh fuck! Tom! Tord! Ahhhh, fuck.” Edd and Matt screamed in pleasure as their orgasm violently shook them, cum splattering all over their hand and floor, their entire body shaking in ecstasy. Tom and Tord made them stay still to catch their breaths, heavily panting, and sweat dripping down their body. 

“Aww, we didn’t use the beads.” Matt stated sadly as they came down from their high. Edd made them look over at the box that contained the anal beads. He made them smile deviously. 

“There’s always a next time, right Tom? Tord? The brunette asked, Tom and Tord nodded their head, grinning wickedly.


End file.
